Some Years Later
by MissyDizzy
Summary: Wendys thoughts as she puts her daughter to bed and meets Peter Pan again.


Hey quys :D

It's my first story that I post here. Please note that English is **not** my native language and please let me know what you think! :D

(Can be that I used the wrong tense or word in the one or other sentence.)

Have fun with reading! :)

* * *

"But Wendy was not to see Peter Pan again."

"Did you mind very much?"

"No, I knew he would forget", I saw into the eyes of my daughter:"He has so many adventures."

She turned the chain, which I had shown her, around in her hand as I told her of my adventure, which has taken place a view years ago. 20 years I believe. My smile is grows as she watched the acorn with the hole. For many it would just be an ordinary acorn but they don't know the true meaning behind it. But they also wouldn't believe it if they would know. It's so much more than an ordinary acorn. It's Peters 'Kiss'. This 'Kiss' also saved my live as the Lost Boys shot me down from the sky. If I hadn't had Peters 'Kiss' the arrow would had hit the area where my heart is. I could have died. That the boys thought that I was a bird was because of Tinker Bell. She told the Lost Boys that I were a Wendy-Bird and that Peter had ordered to shot me down. I still know how I got the 'Kiss'.

_I felt how someone sat down on my bed:"Wendy", he said:"One girl is more worth than 20 boys."_

_"You really think so?"_

_"I live with boys", he answered:"The Lost Boys. They are well named."_

_I sat up and automatic pushed him out of my bed:"Who are they?", I asked. I had so many questions at him. Peter quickly got up before he answered my question:"Children who fall out of their prams when the nurse is not looking.", he now stood by the end of my bed and kept hold on the bedded pillars:"If they are not claimed in seven days they are send to the Never Lands."  
Lost Boys? Where there girls, too? I had to ask._

_Peter bent down and looked through the heart shaped hole in my bed at me:"Girls are much to clever to fall out of their prams."_

_I found it so sweet of him that he said something like that. I had never heard someone talking about girls like that:"Peter, it's perfectly lovely the way you talk about girls", he grinned and I crawled to him until I looked down at him:"I should like to give you a kiss."_

_He stood up and hold his hands in front of me. Didn't he know what a kiss is? To be sure that he didn't know what a kiss was I asked:"Don't you know what a kiss is?"_

_"I shall know when you give me one."_

_I didn't want to disgrace him so I gave him the thimble I had on my finger, which I used to sew his shadow on. _

_He looked at the thimble. As he did he sniffed on it once. I still couldn't believe it. He didn't know what a kiss was! _

_He looked at me and I smiled. _

_"I suppose I'm to give you one now?"_

_"If you like." I closed my eyes and leaned forward until my cheek was in front of his face. Some seconds later he coughed. I opened my eyes and saw an acorn._

_I had totally forgotten that he didn't exactly know what a kiss was._

_"Thank you."_

_I went to a jewelery box and got a chain out of it, on which I had put the acorn on. Some questions came out of my mouth as I worked on my acorn-chain._

_"I knew it", some minutes have gone by and I stood in front of him._

_"__Peter", I __hesitantly __began:"I should like to give you a thimble._

_Curious__he looked at me:"What is that?"_

_I closed my eyes and leaned forward. I was about to kiss him when I felt how something pulled on my hair._

_"Tink!"_

She is looking at me and is giving my 'Kiss' back:"Good night, mama."

I'm stand up and kiss her forehead:"Good night, dear one."

I go to the window and unlock it. When I sit down in front of the fireplace I'm thinking about the story I've just told. Many would say I'm crazy if I tell them that the story is based on real incident.

_"Peter", he turned around:"You won't forget me, will you?"_

_"Me, forget?", he crossed his arms in front of him:"Never."_

_This had brought me to smile. Then there was silence between us. Just than he started to fly to Never Land but than I shouted:"Will you come back?"_

_He turned around again:"To hear stories, about me!"_

Years have gone by but he didn't held his promise yet. The thought that he had not showed himself as he listened to my stories broke my heart. I still know how we danced at the tree and I asked about his feelings. I liked him and wanted to know if he liked me back. As I noticed that he had not come back and apparentlydidn't returned my feelings, I lost hope. But I still kept the window open. I would never lock him out.

My thoughts were interrupted as I noticed, while I sew, that the fire was flicker louder than before. A soft breeze follows and out of instinct I turned my head to the window. What I see is making me happy, but I keep quiet. I am under shock and still thinking that I'm just imagining it.

"Wendy?", comes a whisper from the boy who could fly and never grow up. He made his way to the bed in which my daughter was sleeping. Apparently he doesn't know that I was a grown up now. He held the bedded pillars:"I've come for you."

"Hello, Peter", I say as I decide to show him that I was in the room.

Peter turned around:"There you are", and gave me a smile. The same smile he already had a long time ago:"Is it John?"

"No", I explained:"John isn't here now."

He turned his head to the bed:"Than it's Micheal."

"Micheal is gone, too."

Again he turned his head to my daughter. Curious he asks:"Is it a new one?"

"Yes", I don't know where this talk will head. I'm sure he wants me to come back to Never Land.

"I can't come with you, Peter", I think sad. He turned to me again. I notice that I said it out loud:"I've forgotten how to fly."

"I soon teach you again."

He still haven't noticed how much time has passed. I stand up:"It is more than that", I go to the lamp.

Peter has a shocked expression on his face:"No, don't turn up the light."

I don't listen to him and turn around. Now he looks a bit sad:"Oh Wendy, you shouldn't have."

"I could not help it, Peter", I look at him:"I'm a married women now."

"No, you're not", I can hear that he is close to crying.

"The little girl in the bed is my daughter."

"No, she is not", his expression changes and he goes to her bed. I watch him as he pulls out his dagger on his way. But I know he wouldn't harm her. He could easily kill pirates but he doesn't have the heart to hurt a child. He takes a shaky breath and look to the ground. Before I could say anything he sits on the ground. He pulls his knees to his chest and starts crying. Like so many years ago...

But he haven't noticed how my daughter has woken up because of this. She sits up and looks at him:"Boy", she asks:"Why are you crying?"

Quickly he stops crying and stands up again. His hands on his hips:"I am Peter Pan."

"I know", she smiles:"I've been waiting for you."

Peter shortly smiles at me and I smile back. His attention goes back to my daughter.

"I am Jane."

I look at them, deep in thoughts.

_"Boy, why are you crying?", I gasped as he bumped his head on the ceiling:"You can fly!"_

_He came back down and bowed to me. I __curtsied__ back. _

_"What's your name?"_

_"What is your name?"_

_"Wendy Moira Angela Darling."_

_"Peter Pan."_

_"Where do you live?"_

_"Second to the right and then straight on 'til morning."_

_"They put that on the letters?"_

_"Don't get any letters."_

_"But your mother gets letters."_

_"Don't have a mother."_

Jane turns to me and pulls me out of my thoughts:"May I go?", she looks so happy:"I do so want some adventures."

I smile:"Yes, I know."

Peter shortly puts his head in Janes direction and a glowing, sparkling ball flies to Jane. And I, of course, know who it is.

"Tinker Bell", Jane looks up at her. Tinker Bell gives her some fairy dusk and Jane puts her hands to the dusk:"I'm flying mommy, look, I'm flying!"

I can't help myself, I have to laugh.

Peter holds his hand to her and she lays her clean hand in his dirty one.

"I'll be back soon, mama."

"With stories.", Peter looks at me.

Suddenly Tinker Bell is in front of me. She curtsy to me in the air. I do the same on the ground. She puts out her tongue and I watch as the two children and the fairy disappear in the night sky.


End file.
